


You can kick them in the face

by Folheld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Parce que Riren c'est comme moche comme nom de ship, ereri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: [Eren à 8:16] Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé qu'on n'a pas besoin de je t'aime pour dire je t'aime[Levi à 8 : 33] Oui, tu peux le dire avec un pied dans la face





	You can kick them in the face

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte existe déjà sur fanfiction. net, sous le même nom et publié aussi par mes soins, donc pas d'inquiétude s'il vous parais familier. J'ai juste pris la décision de migrer quelques textes sur cette plateforme-ci aussi.
> 
> Diclaimer : bien entendu, rien ne m'appartiens et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. De plus pour cet OS, le premier échange de SMS est tiré d'une photo sur pinterest dont je n'ai malheureusement plus le lien, mais ce n'est pas de moi !

**[Eren à 8 : 03]** Hey Levi

**[Levi à 8 : 15]** Quoi ?

**[Eren à 8 : 16]** Aujourd’hui j’ai réalisé qu’on n’a pas besoin de dire « je t’aime » pour dire « je t’aime »

**[Levi à 8 : 33]** Oui, tu peux le dire avec un pied dans la face.

**[Eren à 8 : 34]** Yeap !

**[Eren à 8 : 36]** Atta …

**[Eren à 8 : 36]** CORPORAL

**[Eren à 8 : 37]** QU’EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE

Eren n’attendait pas vraiment de réponse à ses messages, il se doutait bien que Levi ne répondrait pas. Pas après avoir sorti _ça._ Le jeune soldat était assis sur son lit dans son petit appartement hors de la caserne qui lui servait quand il n’était pas en mission et qu’il avait le droit de vivre chez un chez lui.

Il faisait partie d’une escouade spéciale : un bataillon unique dont la seule mission était de mettre fin aux _titans_. Ces hommes et femmes qui appartenaient au même groupe sectaire qui avait pour but de raser le monde et d’en bâtir un à leur image. Le bataillon auquel appartenait Eren était celui qui intervenait directement sur le terrain et prenait tous les risques à la place des civils. Le brun s’était engagé pour que personne d’autre ne ressente comme lui la douleur de perdre un de ses parents à cause de cette foutue secte.

Et c’était dans ce bataillon qu’il avait pu rencontrer son héros de toujours : Levi Ackerman. Un héros maniaque, vulgaire, froid, sexy à en crever. Tout à fait le genre d’Eren. Il était donc normal qu’en passant le plus clair de son temps à côté en tant que soldat ou femme de ménage, il finisse par craquer. Levi avait avoué à Hanji, sous la contrainte, qu’Eren était le seul dont le ménage était passable, et pour la barre très haute du corporal, c’était un aveu qui tenait du miracle. Eren était donc devenu le soldat en charge du ménage du bureau de son supérieur sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps ensemble dont un tiers était consacré au jeu « jouons à taper Eren pour sa maladresse/ saleté/ quelqu’un du bataillon a fait une erreur / le commandant est venu oser déranger le corporal dans son bureau ». Et aujourd’hui, peut-être qu’Eren pouvait rajouter une autre option à ce jeu. Peut-être que l’option « parce que j’aime Eren » était celle que Levi utilisait le plus ces derniers temps.

Eren se laissa glisser sur le sol, entraînant avec lui la couverture et un coussin dans la manœuvre. Discrètement, il attrapa le coussin encore sur le lit pour l’enlacer alors qu’il remontait ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Il pouvait bien se l’avouer, il était complètement perdu face à cette réaction. Oui, Eren savait qu’il aimait Levi. Il avait appris à cacher ces fourmillements dans son ventre quand il le voyait enfin après une trop longue absence ou à la sortie d’une mission difficile. Eren savait maintenant comment ne plus sourire dès qu’il apercevait Levi. Ça avait été long et compliqué, et ça lui avait valu de nombreux coups de pieds parce qu’il « était trop distrait et allait finir par se faire tuer » selon les propres mots du corporal.

Et même si Eren devait s’avouer qu’il avait profité de la quiétude de son minuscule appartement pour envoyer ce message à Levi, il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il lui avait fallu la nuit pour réfléchir à toutes les possibilités de réponses et prévoir quelque chose à chaque fois. Le but était de lui avouer ses sentiments en évitant le plus de casse possible. Rien ne l’avait prévenu que non seulement il n’allait pas se faire rejeter mais en plus c’était réciproque.

Il n’arrivait toujours pas y croire. Levi Ackerman était amoureux de lui : Eren Jaeger. Un de ses soldats de 10 ans son cadet. Un gosse maladroit comparé à la prestance froide du corporal. Eren pouvait presque en rougir. Enfin, non. Il en rougissait alors qu’il se laissa tomber sur le côté, le nez enfoui dans le coussin. Son cœur était pris dans une danse de la joie et il semblerait que son estomac ait décidé de l’accompagner au vu des fourmillements de bonheur que le soldat ressentait.

Plongé dans son bonheur, ses yeux turquoise se fermèrent tous seuls alors qu’il plongeait dans un sommeil bien mérité après cette nuit blanche. Un sommeil profond sans rêve mais dont le seul but était d’être réparateur.

Ce fut le bruit crissard du pneu qui dérapait sur le bitume qui réveilla Eren. Un Eren courbaturé d’avoir dormi par terre et surtout pris par une peur incontrôlable alors qu’il se rappelait des quelques messages d’avant son sommeil. Tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai ? Si ? Le brun se jeta sur son téléphone pour s’empresser de le déverrouiller. Sauf que ce stupide appareil était en rade. Merde.

Après une mini course à travers son appartement d’une trentaine de mètre carré et avoir évité la mort alors que le sol s’était rappelé à lui en essayant de l’attraper avec la complicité de son drap enroulé autour de ses jambes, Eren trouva enfin le chargeur. Le temps de le brancher, d’attendre que le téléphone se rallume et d’entrer son code, il se trouva face à la page de discussion avec Levi. Merde. Il y avait eu d’autres messages pendant la journée que bien entendu Eren n’avait ni vus, ni lus.

**[Levi à 8 : 58]** Que crois-tu que ça veut dire gamin ?

**[Levi à 11 : 24]** Ne me dis pas que je t’ai choqué le gosse ?

**[Levi à 13 : 15]** Putain gamin ! Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui as commencé avec cette histoire de dire « je t’aime » sans le dire.

**[Levi à 15 : 08]** Gamin ?

**[Levi à 16 : 51]** Oï ! Je te cause !

**[Levi à 17 : 29]** Jaeger ? Répond !

**[Levi à 18 : 43]** Eren ?

**[Levi à 18 : 44]** Je suis là dans 30 min.

Un coup d’œil rapide à son micro-onde permit à Eren de se rendre qu’il était déjà 19h. Intérieurement il s’applaudit pour l’exploit d’avoir dormi plus de 11h d’affilée dans une position plus qu’inconfortable. Sa nuit à cogiter l’avait vraiment épuisé, finalement. Sa nuit à cogiter sur Levi… Levi qui allait arriver. Merde. Eren lâcha son téléphone qui s’échoua au sol.

\- Merde ! Non ! Ne meurs pas, bébé téléphone.

Un rapide coup d’œil pour vérifier l’appareil. Écran, okay. Tactile, okay. Toujours en charge. Cool. Maintenant il fallait s’occuper de Levi. Enfin, se préparer déjà.

Eren bondit dans sa salle de bain, seule pièce avec un miroir. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai foutoir, impossible à arranger en 5 min. Pas sans une douche, ce qui au vu de l’heure : 19h03, allait être une course de rapidité au vu de la ponctualité de Levi. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il avait 11 min avant l’arrivé du corporal, peut-être moins. Eren bondit sous la douche, prenant la peine de se déshabiller uniquement quand il se rendit compte que ça allait être compliqué pour se laver sinon. Les vêtements gorgés d’eau sur le sol, Eren s’occupa de faire mousser tout le savon possible pour le rendre propre. Sa main gauche sur les cheveux pour un shampoing, la droite étant utilisée pour se brosser les dents.

Il était 19h10 quand Eren sortit de la douche en évitant de justesse de se prendre les pieds dans le tas de fringues qui traînaient au sol. Deux minutes plus tard, Eren avait mis les vêtements dans le panier prévu pour le sale, son lit avait été refait très sommairement, il avait eu le temps d’enfiler un caleçon et un jean et de sécher très rapidement ses cheveux. Désormais ceux-ci partaient dans tous les sens mais étaient propres et ça lui donnait presque un style décoiffé sexy. Eren eut à peine le temps de lancer la serviette dans la salle de bain qu’un premier coup à la porte se fit entendre. 19h12, Levi était en avance.

Toutefois Eren prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte de son appartement, torse nu, encore mouillé de sa douche et essoufflé par la course contre la montre qu’il venait de faire. Une vision dont il n’avait pas conscience mais qui plut à Levi et fit presque oublier au gradé pourquoi il avait dû se déplacer. _Presque._ Levi préféra quand même entrer de force dans l’appartement et refermer la porte avant de commencer à dire ce qu’il pensait.

\- Stupide gosse ! Qui ? Mais qui est le con qui m’a foutu un soldat comme toi ? En plus d’être suicidaire, il semblerait que tu sois défectueux à la moindre putain de déclaration !

\- ..

\- Ta gueule Jaeger. Ferme-la, vaut mieux. J’ai passé la journée à attendre une réponse. Je me suis inquiété à tel point que je n’ai pas faire mon travail correctement.

\- Lev-…

\- NON ! Tu te tais, Eren ! Toute une journée à m’inquiéter pour ton putain de cul adorable. Ce même cul qui m’a fait me déplacer alors maintenant je vais …

\- Je t’aime aussi ! 

Eren avait presque crié son amour mais vu comment Levi était parti, il valait mieux qu’il s’impose avant de devoir endurer une punition digne du sadisme du corporal. Et ça avait l’air de bien marcher puisque le plus petit s’était tut. Eren s’autorisa un sourire avant d’aller s’asseoir sur son lit. Il n’avait toujours pas plus d’une chaise et il préférait la laisser à Levi. Sauf que Levi ne semblait pas de cet avis, pas au vu du rictus qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres alors qu’il s’installait sur les genoux du soldat. De là, Levi surplombait Eren qui ne pouvait rien faire autre que poser ses mains sur les hanches de son corporal ou plus bas. Un corporal dont la voix était devenue extrêmement rauque et ronronnante alors qu’il se mit à parler.

\- Bien, enfin une réponse. Maintenant je vais pouvoir m’occuper de cet adorable petit cul qui est mien désormais.

Le petit cri que poussa Eren alors qu’il se sentait basculer en arrière fut étouffé par la bouche de Levi sur la sienne. Finalement, lui aussi avait eu sa réponse au sérieux de Levi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. Devinez qui a corrigé celui-ci ? Et oui c'est encore Vanille (je crois qu'on appelle ça de l'exploitation non ?). Sur FF, je disais que je ne connaissais pas le manga à l'époque (en janvier 2018 mais c'est à l'époque).
> 
> Vanille + Pinterest m'avait juste converti à l'Ereri sans que je n'ai besoin de voir ou lire quoi que se soit. Depuis j'ai lu SNK mais j'aime toujours autant cette petite fiction, alors je la publie ici aussi !
> 
> J'espère que vous l'avez vous aussi apprécié ! 
> 
> Lucie


End file.
